The present invention relates to a foldable baby playyard, and more particularly to a foldable baby playyard which has improved foldable bottom hub member and rail folding joints and thereby can be more safely and stably folded or erected. Moreover, the foldable baby playyard of the present invention has an optionally attached supporting rack for hanging a craddle or the like thereto.
Most of the baby cribs and playyards of nowadays have been so designed that they are convenient in use and occupy minimum room when they are not in use. Examples of such baby cribs and playyards include Taiwan Patent Pub. Nos. 218462, 160108, 187262, 195772, 218102, etc. All of these baby cribs and playyards have a foldable structure which is convenient and practical in use. The improvements of these cribs and playyards mainly focus on the bottom support below the crib and playyard framework as well as the foldability of the whole crib and playyard. For example, Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 195772 discloses a connecting member consisting of two first semi-circular tubular members and two second semi-circular tubular members which are not in a linear position but both are normal to the two first semi-circular tubular members; Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 218102 discloses a pivotal connecting member having a V-shaped seat with equally spaced grooves formed at two ends for pivotally engaging with connecting sleeves having opposite and corresponding projections; Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 187262 discloses a support positioning structure; Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 160108 discloses a hinge; and Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 218462 discloses a lower frame. However, all of these inventions neglect an important thing, that is, they permit the cribs and playyards to be conveniently collapsed but do not permit the same to be extended in an ideal way. A situation commonly existed in the cribs and playyards with the above inventions that the hinges, connecting members or pivotal connecting members on the crib or playyard framework often move beyond their critical points, that is, when the folded crib or playyard is extended again, the framework unstably sways because the joints connected by the above hinges, connecting members or pivotal connecting members are not strong enough to be the support points of the whole crib or playyard structure. This sway condition of the foldable crib or playyard due to uneven and weak connecting members at joints of the framework is of course great threat to the safety of baby using the crib or playyard. Even the additional floor cushions can not guarantee the safety of baby in the crib or playyard.